This invention relates to a reclosable carton and more particularly to a carton with a reclosable hinged cover with locking tabs.
While reclosable cartons of many types including hinged covers formed by double cut scores and with arrow locks insertable into slots in the front panel have been utilized in the packaging of various articles such as food products and the like, none of the type with the particular advantages disclosed herein is known.